


Commanders and Quarians : 50 Sentences

by themadmaiden



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadmaiden/pseuds/themadmaiden
Summary: 50 Sentence Challenge for Tali/Female Shepard.Written a while ago for a 50 sentence challenge.





	Commanders and Quarians : 50 Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> An older piece I'm moving over.  
> Random notes: Commander Rachel Shepard is; colonist, Sole survivor and paragon.  
> Warnings: Run on sentences, AU’s, run on sentences, punctuation abuse, different AU’s and run on sentences
> 
> Oh and Mol is the name of the AU Quarian daughter they have in one of these au's

**#01-Air**  
She hears a familiar but impossible voice and her breathing seems to halt in her suit as she turns and sees a ghost.

**#02-Apples**  
Tali laughs as Shepard’s attempt to juggle ends with some bruised apples and a warning to her that this ‘never happened’. 

**#03-Beginning**  
She doesn't know when it started but she hopes that no one notices the sudden nervousness she gets at times when talking to Shepard.

**#04-Bugs**  
She drops by engineering a few times a day until Tali reminds her that getting sick isn't a new thing to a Quarian. 

**#05-Coffee**  
Shepard drinks a lot of coffee, but it’s not until Tali gets to know her better that she learns there’s a reason for it.

**#06-Dark**  
Sometimes when she can’t sleep she comes down and sits by the drive core, talking to Tali when the Quarian engineer appears at her post.

**#07-Despair**  
Tali finds Shepard in her cabin, making a list of everyone that she’s failed to save, to remind her she says; it takes an hour for Tali to convince her to throw the list out.

**#08-Doors**  
She stands outside Shepard’s door; nervously fidgeting with her hands as she tries to decide whether or not she really wants to have whatever this ‘talk’ is Shepard called her up for.

**#09-Drink**  
She can’t tell if it’s just wishful thinking that makes her think Shepard’s smile seems to grow more then usual when she agrees to meet her for a drink.

**#10-Duty**  
Tali is starting to wonder if Shepard even realizes that her idea of ‘just doing her job’ is a lot different than most peoples.

**#11-Earth**  
Despite offers, Shepard ends up settling down on Rannoch instead of Earth and she later when Tali asks, she tells her it’s the same reason she didn't pick Mindoir.

**#12-End**  
They've survived the end of the world, again and even though Shepard is still in a hospital bed she pulls Tali down for a long hug.

**#13-Fall**  
‘He fell,’ is the answer anyone gets if they ask Shepard why the human who’d made a rude comment about Tali, is having trouble walking on one leg.

**#14-Fire**  
Half the ship is falling apart or on fire, but the mood on the ship is one of celebration and no one reflects this more than Shepard herself; a wide grin on her face as she surprises Tali by lifting her up and spinning her in a hug, while Kenneth and Gabby laugh.

**#15-Flexible**  
She has no idea how Shepard manages to run the ship, look after missions and everyone on the team, and still find time to come down to engineering to chat with her.

**#16-Flying**  
The Mako goes flying through the air and Tali has to grab onto the seat not to go flying herself as Shepard decides to take another “shortcut” to the base they’re looking for.

**#17-Food**  
Dating is all the more difficult when you can’t share the same food.

**#18-Foot**  
Shepard trips on a conveniently placed foot by Kasumi and runs into Tali, flustering the Quarian and making Shepard’s face briefly match the colour of her armour as she helps Tali up and decides that Kasumi is the evil genius on the ship.

**#19-Grave**  
There’s a marker on Mindoir that the colony put up in her honour when the Alliance has to declare her dead with the Normandy; Tali shows up with the crew and stands next to Garrus, looking over at the markers next to them, and noticing how many shared the same last name as their Commander. 

**#20-Green**  
She’s not sure why Shepard comes to her asking to check and make sure her eyes are still green, something about negative thoughts and she makes a note to ask Dr. Chakwas about it later.

**#21-Head**  
As the tiny Quarian child proudly stands in front of her explaining why exactly the teacher sent her home, Tali has to sigh and wonder why Shepard had to teach their children to solve problems with headbutting.

**#22-Hollow**  
She feels more and more drained as each world falls around them and she admits to Tali she has no idea if they can really do this.

**#23-Honour**  
The speeches take forever and Tali tries not to laugh when Shepard whispers over to her that next time they’re bringing Jack and Grunt with them to hopefully speed up the process.

**#24-Hope**  
Shepard pauses as she’s flipping through the information on her crew in the Shadow Broker’s terminal, re-reading the section on Tali to make sure she didn't just misread the names of those vids.

**#25-Light**  
Shepard just laughs as she picks up Mol, who is sulking because she feels sleep is something that is supposed to happen to other children, despite what Tali tells her.

**#26-Lost**  
She gets lost a few times when she first comes aboard the Normandy, it’s embarrassing, but more so when she accidently walks into the Commanders cabin after following Jokers directions to the med room; in the very least Shepard just laughs and tells her to ask someone besides Joker if she’s lost. 

**#27-Metal**  
She smirks when another person asks if she’s married, the ring is plain but people still notice it when they’re trying to make small talk, a task that gets even more difficult for them when she says yes, and mentions her Quarian wife.

**#28-New**  
She’s not used to aliens being friendly, so when Commander Shepard comes down to check up on her and see how she’s settling in; she’s not really sure what to make of it. 

**#29-Old**  
It takes Shepard a while to get used to the new Normandy, the gaps where her people should be standing are worse than the physical changes done to the ship, and she spends more time in the cockpit and medical bay simply because she needs familiar things right now.

**#30-Peace**  
The room is quiet and Shepard is leaning against Tali’s shoulder, fast asleep as the Quarian reads a datapad and looks out at the stars.

**#31-Poison**  
The drink sends Shepard to the floor, Tali tries to keep her upright while Jack threatens to kill the bartender if he runs.

**#32-Pretty**  
She’s not really sure how you compliment a Quarian but telling them they look nice probably isn't the right way, hopefully she’ll figure out something before she gets too obvious.

**#33-Rain**  
She sits at a window, watching the rain fall and while Tali is sitting next to her, they sit in a comfortable silence, until the rain starts to lull Shepard to sleep.

**#34-Regret**  
As important as they tell her the mission is, part of her wishes she’d taken Shepard’s offer to join her on the Normandy again, especially when the bodies pile up and she wonders if another person would have been able to get more people out.

**#35-Roses**  
She’s not sure why Kelly Chambers tells her to look up the meanings of earth flowers, but soon after Shepard brings her a red rose back from her trip and she decides to take the woman’s advice.

**#36-Secret**  
Kasumi knows before anyone on the ship of course and Shepard makes her swear that she won’t tell anyone else, Kasumi decides that gives her free reign to drop some hints to Tali, all in the name of helping of course.

**#37-Snakes**  
Tali sighs as something else explodes, only Shepard could go on vacation and get attacked by a giant snake creature.

**#38-Snow**  
Though she has to wonder about the woman’s sanity, Tali eventually gives in and helps Shepard build a snowman army, though she later denies any involvement when Joker asks her why the house is under attack by snow zombies.

**#39-Solid**  
Sometimes she feels her last words are going to be ‘Shepard you can’t drive through that!’ 

**#40-Spring**  
Shepard may have decided to ‘inform’ Udina of her upcoming wedding while he was taking a drink, on purpose, but if asked she claims it was just a coincidence. 

**#41-Stable**  
She hasn't had a stable life since she was sixteen, and Tali’s home was always moving, so the home on Rannoch is the first real stable place they've both had in a while. 

**#42-Strange**  
She’s starting to get the feeling she’s missing something the way Tali gets flustered whenever they talk, but she’s not really sure what. 

**#43-Summer**  
The sun is bright, it’s a beautiful day out and both Shepard and Tali are caught completely off guard when it turns out that Mol has been listening to Uncle Joker’s ideas a little too much and the pair of them are drenched in water from a hose that sneakily made its way behind them.

**#44-Taboo**  
People are never quite sure what to make of cross species relationships, but there’s always the implication that they’re crossing some unseen line in people’s minds.

**#45-Ugly**  
She’s worried at first, that she’ll take off her mask and Shepard won’t like her, it’s a silly worry but she can’t help it, and while she feels even sillier about it when Shepard kisses her and says she’s beautiful, she can’t help feel a little relieved.

**#46-War**  
Despite everything she’s seen Shepard do, there was a part of her that didn't believe that the war between her people and the Geth could ever end in peace and while she’s not sure what her father would think of the Geth working to rebuild the homeworld with them, she realizes that she’s glad Shepard found a way.

**#47-Water**  
Shepard fidgeted with her glass of water as she waited in the restaurant, the last date she’d been on had been years ago and she really didn't want to mess this one up.

**#48-Welcome**  
Tali can’t help but laugh when Shepard is swarmed by children when getting off the Normandy on Mindoir. 

**#49-Winter**  
Tali informs her that they've known each other for much longer for a year, so she’s pretty sure that humans don’t hibernate, also get out of bed it’s morning. 

**#50-Wood**  
The base is on the far side of the woods, Tali and Garrus are thrilled because Shepard has to admit that she can’t drive through the trees and they have to go on foot.


End file.
